Talk:Leo
Devil Fruit According to the anime he doesnt have a df he just use his needle to stick things plz change this false spread information No, it's a DF. It's confirmed in episode 641. Sign your posts next time. 13:17, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Are you seriously blind? Go watch it he use a thread and a needle to stick them up Go watch it again carefully do you know what it means he has a confirmed df power in which 00:00 he says he has a df and what is that df? In the manga it wasnt cofirmed either so reconsider 13:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, he uses a needle in combination with his DF. It is confirmed, and named. 13:46, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Anime isn't canon. SeaTerror (talk) 16:31, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Well i had to rewatch the episode and he said " i sewed your body onto the ground" with my magical stich stich power but 1rst why he didnt confirmed it as a df power and he said magical? 2nd in the anime he didnt even said that stuff thx but ill wait until in the manga itself somewhere oda says that this needle ate a df or something othewise it could mean something else like thinking that the thread he uses to sew his grandma for example its just a special thread the dwarfs make and they or leo himself just thinks this thing its magical. GeoffXx08 (talk) 15:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC)Can somebody add this as a Trivia: The part when Leo pinned down Robin using his Nui Nui Power is similar to Jonathan Swift's "Gulliver's Travel," when Gulliver was held prisoner by a race of tiny people.GeoffXx08 (talk) 15:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Leo and Mansherry - possible parody of Link and Zelda? It might be kind of a stretch but is this resemblance trivia worthy? Leo is painted as this "hero going off to save the princess" - with the addition of his green garb and similar name, I'm curious if Oda was trying to loosely parody these characters. --Mandon (talk) 16:40, July 20, 2015 (UTC) No. The same thing could be said of Peach and Mario. It's just your basic stereotypical hero and princess schtick. 16:45, July 20, 2015 (UTC) It's too tenuous a connection to specifically be those two. 17:03, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Bounty? In Chapter 801, it said that everyone involved in the Dressrosa incident had their bounties increased by 50,000,000 beli. Shouldn't that include Leo? If you don't already know, then it says he doesn't have a bounty. Shinobiguy (talk) 15:41, September 27, 2015 (UTC) So far, it doesn't seem like the Marines know the Tontatta were involved, considering how they talked to Mansherry. Mhj0808 (talk) 03:27, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Issun-bōshi Should be added in the (still non-existant) Trivia section that Leo is probably based on Issun-bōshi (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Issun-b%C5%8Dshi) since Issun-bōshi was also an extremelly small person (3cm) who carried a needle as a sword?